


It's Not Just a Bunch of Junk

by HedgehogOfSpades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jean would be the first to die if this were a horror movie, M/M, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogOfSpades/pseuds/HedgehogOfSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is super into vintage stuff and finds a super chill radio from the 50's up for sale, it only seems to tune to one station though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just a Bunch of Junk

“Jean, you’re such a hipster, why are you so into all this old stuff anyway” Connie had a smirk painted on his face, as he always had. I don’t know why I still invited him over, he only ever criticized my love of all things retro. I continued looking through my vinyl records as Connie kept going on about how I have to start living in the present. “That reminds me, you know that old abandoned radio station? The one from the 50's, well it turns out that it was bought by some fast food chain.”

 

“So?” I was sure Connie was going to say something about the past being dead and the fact that this old building being taken down proves it.

 

“So? So, it means that they’re selling off all the stuff they had in that building, I think it’s the perfect opportunity to get yourself some new old stuff.” I stopped looking through my records, that certainly wasn’t a bad idea. “I think they’re holding the sale tomorrow, actually. Anyway, it’s been fun, Jean, but I really have to get going, Sasha said she’d come over and cook me dinner tonight.” I scoffed at him

 

“Dammit Connie, why can’t you learn to cook for yourself? Sasha won’t take care of you forever.” He just brushed off my comment and made his way out of my room. I heard him and Bertholdt talk for a bit before Connie left, Bertholdt was my roommate, he was a nice enough guy who left me to my own devices, didn’t criticize me, he was a bit of an awkward guy though. 

 

Bert was a nurse at a nearby hospital but I didn’t know much about what he actually did, me, on the other hand, I was an artist who made my money by selling art on t-shirts and mugs, stuff like that, and by doing commissions, I thought I did okay for myself, my mom always wanted me to be a lawyer or something, but that wasn’t my style. I looked at the clock, it was later than I thought. I heard Bert call to me from the living room

 

“Hey, Jean, are we cooking tonight or should we just order something?” I wasn’t in the mood for cooking, it would’ve taken too long to make dinner.

 

“Just order a pizza, Bert, I’m not in the mood for cooking.” It was about 8:30 once the pizza came, I took my half of the pizza and ate in my room, listening to my old vinyls I fell asleep shortly after finishing my dinner. 

 

—

 

I woke up at about 7:30, I like to think of myself as a morning person, in that, I wake up early in the morning but I’m not the type to be to happy after waking up, I was usually alone in the apartment when I woke up, Bert had work early in the morning, nonetheless I got ready as I always did, and made my way to the old radio station, I didn’t own a car but I did own an absolutely kick ass 50’s motorcycle, I found it in a junkyard and had my friend(?) Ymir, a mechanic, fix it up for me, she didn’t even charge me that much.

 

When I got to the radio station I wasn’t too surprised to see that there were only about five other people looking around, maybe not even shopping, I parked my bike in a parking space that wasn’t being used for the sale. I didn’t find too much that interested me, it was a lot of dated recording equipment, not anything I would’ve wanted other than this vintage microphone, one of those pill shaped ones on a stand, it was only seven bucks so I decided to I’d get it, the stand it came with came apart, so, thankfully it would fit in the backpack I had brought with me. I searched through the records they had and only found three I didn’t own, I got the three of them for two bucks. Pretty great deal for stuff in this condition, these guys were practically being robbed blind.

 

I was prepared to leave when a little cherry red transistor radio caught my eye, now this was what I was looking for! When I asked how much it was selling for the lady running the sale said it was free, I assumed it was broken but that didn’t bother me, I put the little radio in my bag, got on my bike, got home as soon as I could.

 

After I organized the records and found a place for the microphone I got out the radio and started playing around with it. I always checked whether the radios I bought needed a battery, strangely this one didn’t, but when I turned it own all I heard was static, the numbers on the dial had all faded so I couldn’t tell what I was trying to channel to. I kept trying and trying, but nothing, nothing until finally, something. A voice began to speak, it was a radio play or something, honestly the broadcast sounded less like a broadcast and more like a recording, I tried tuning the radio but it didn’t work, the broadcast continued in it’s low quality state. The voice on the other end was quite a relaxing one, the announcer had just been babbling on about something, I thought it’d make good background noise, I got onto my bed and got out my laptop to see if I had gotten any more commission offers, something to keep me busy.

 

As soon as my laptop turned on I heard the broadcaster stop speaking, and then started up again.

 

“Dear listeners, I have a new story for you all, a story called _The Boy in His Room: The Meeting._ ” I was only half paying attention to what the radio had been saying, I checked my email to see if I had any new offers. There were none.

 

“Whatever,” I said this under my breathe and closed my laptop, that’s when I started paying attention to the radio.

 

“The young man closed his device and sat about in defeat, at this point the young man with the blond hair started to notice the radio in his room was talking about him.” What the hell, do not tell me I just bought a possessed radio, this is some horror movie bullshit right here. I went to turn off the radio when he spoke again. “ _Don’t turn off that radio_ said the dark haired stranger the blond was about to meet.” I drew back there was no one in the room with me, this was freaking as hell. “ _I’m sorry to have barged into your room like this, I’m Marco_ the dark haired stranger introduced himself politely to the blonde, _would you care to tell me your name?_ said the stranger now known as Marco.” I have no clue why I thought it would be a good idea to answer this devil radio, but I did.

 

“I’m Jean”

 

“The blond said his name was _Jean_. _What a lovely name_ , said Marco and continued with, _that’s French right?_ Marco smiled at Jean then” Well this devil radio sure was polite, what could be the worst thing that could happen, besides, I think Ymir’s girlfriend was one of those psychic types wasn’t she? I could ask her for help if anything got too intense with this thing.

 

“It is French, so tell me, are you the devil or a demon or something?” Yea great idea ask it if it’s evil, that won’t get you killed. The broadcaster cleared his throat then.

 

“Jean asked whether Marco was a demon or not and responded in a confused tone, _I don’t think I’m a demon, I hope I’m not at least_ , Marco shifted on a his feet a little, _I’m a radio broadcaster actually. A pretty good one if you ask me._ ” So, was the guy talking to me right now Marco? Why was this guy talking in the third person? I relaxed in my bed so that I was on my back and threw my head back, closing my eyes. “Jean was on his back now. _Are you going to sleep, now?_ Marco asked in a quiet voice, _It’s not even past 12 yet_ ”

 

“Nah, I’m not trying to sleep, just relaxing. So why don’t you tell me about yourself Marco?”

 

“Marco sits himself on the edge of Jean’s bed, _I hope this is okay, but what do you want to know about me? I don’t have much to say,_ Marco states modestly.” Doesn’t have much to say? Yea right, you can keep telling yourself that.  

 

“I don’t mind you sitting on my bed, as long as you don’t do anything weird, and is there really nothing you can tell me?” I waited a while until he finally started speaking again.

 

“The blond asked if Marco had anything to talk about, he brought a hand to his face and absentmindedly swept it across his freckled cheek, and adjusted the glasses he had on. _Well, I was born in a little town called Jinae, much smaller than Trost here,_ Marco had to think about his past, it’d been such a long time since he thought about it.”

 

“Jinae? That’s North of here isn’t it? Interesting. Marco, you mind telling how old you are?”

 

“Jean had asked Marco his age, he spoke confidently this time, _I’m 26, my birthday is the 16th of June, I was born in 1933_ ” Hearing that made me nervous… That meant he he thought it was, what? 1959… This whole thing was starting to freak me out again. “Marco brushed his hand through his hair and decided to ask, _how old are you Jean?_ ” continuing this conversation made me nervous, I reached for my phone and got ready to make a call if I needed to.

 

“I’m 25, I was born on April the 7th. Marco… can you tell me where you are?” Why did I just ask that, I’m going to get myself fucking killed.

 

“Jean asked Marco where he was, Marco didn’t know what to say. _Well I’m in your room, but I’m also not, I’m at the station but I’m also not… I don’t know where I am Jean… Please help me._ Marco’s voice was very shaky at this point.” He went quiet for a second “And thus we conclude today’s program, tune in tomorrow for more and to all our lovely listeners, goodbye and we hope you the best” and just like before the radio went to static again, I couldn’t believe what happened, what was this thing? And what was Marco? I want answers. I couldn’t help but feel attached to my new broadcaster demon friend, honestly I doubt he’s actually a demon though. The static created this empty feeling in me. I grabbed up the little cherry red radio and shook it.

 

“Marco? Marco? Wait! Come back, where’d you go? I just want to talk!” it was no use, all I heard was static. He did say to tune in tomorrow, maybe he’d be back.

 

I decided it’d only make me anxious if I stayed at home the rest of that day, so I decided the best thing to do was to visit Armin, it was Saturday so he didn’t have any work to do at the library. I didn’t tell him about the radio, I just told him I needed to relax. Armin and I spent the rest of the day watching Ghibli movies, man, did he love those movies, I thought they were pretty good too. Eventually Eren and Mikasa came around and the four of us had dinner together, I made sure to text Bert I wouldn’t be home ’til late.

 

By the time I got home it was 11, I cautiously checked the radio once I was in my room. No sign of Marco. I didn’t know how to feel about that. I couldn’t go to sleep until I put a light ring of salt around that radio, you know, like a paranoid person would. I still didn’t sleep easy, I was worried about Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I really liked it, so, yea


End file.
